


Eclipse

by clarias



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarias/pseuds/clarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra growing up in the South Pole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-graphic depiction of underage (fifteen years old) sexuality

Korra is fourteen. Her earthbending master has a long grey beard, six gold rings and a daughter. 

June and Korra practice together, reshaping the earth. 

People say how good it is that the avatar has a friend, June says she'll be Korra's friend for lifetimes to come. They plan the adventures they'll have together: they will save the world. 

Korra is fourteen, and she looks at June and feels. Her heart jump, stops in her chest- 

She feels fire in her chest, in her heart and she burns with it. She wakes immolating in her sheets, a teenage inferno. 

Korra is fourteen and she kisses June. They sit together, as they often do, and Korra leans forward quick, clumsy, as she never has, and presses her lips to June's. It's sweet: caramel burning her tongue as they explore, tentative. 

:: 

Korra is fifteen. Her earthbending master deems her training complete early and departs for the earth kingdom, taking his beard and his gold rings and his daughter with him. 

People say how quick Korra is to learn, how good it is that she can move on to firebending. 

Korra is fifteen and her earthbending master finds her in June's bed. June cowers behind her, hot and ashamed.  

Korra cannot move him. Earth is a stubborn element.  

People say Korra shouldn't be like this, how bad it is that she can't be trusted.  

She watches the earth kingdom ship til it drops off the horizon, freezing in her furs. Cold is all she can feel.  

Korra is fifteen, and her mother can never know why she cries bitter tears at night.  

::

Korra is seventeen. She has learned to turn back the tides, raze mountains and blot out the sun. 

She watches her home til it drops off the horizon, the ocean spray burning her skin. It feels like freedom. 

::

She cries some nights, missing home. She hates every tear.

::

Korra is seventeen.

Mako meets Asami when her moped knocks him over; when Korra meets Asami, she is knocked over. 

Asami fits her skin so seamlessly, wears herself so effortlessly. Korra feels inside out. 

When Asami looks at her Korra feels fire in her fingertips, begging to escape and lick at the coal coloured strands of her hair, tangle them up in her hands and pull, tip their mouths together, melt against her. 

Korra is seventeen and her imagination is a lush jungle, fever hot and rich. She wakes up sweating, swearing. Her body wanting. 

She meditates. She clears her mind. It doesn't work. 

Korra is seventeen and she sits on the roof of the world, the city below her a child's brightly coloured toy. Asami is beside her, painted mask perfectly in place. Her lips part just so, Korra feels her heart jump, stop-

Asami melts against her, so easy and warm and warm and willing. 

Korra feels inside out. Her chest is burning, salty hot caramel burning, dripping down her throat sweet and painful. 

Asami is under her, thighs a perfect grip round her hips. Her skin fits effortlessly, seamlessly. Asami's mouth is a soft demand. 

Korra is seventeen. She kisses Asami again, and feels.


End file.
